


holdin' all this love out here in the hall

by caitlesshea



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Team as Family, niles more shocked booker is blushing, outsider pov, the team finds out that bopley is dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Andy, Joe, Nicky, and Nile find out that Booker and Copley are dating.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 40
Kudos: 318





	holdin' all this love out here in the hall

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this ship has taken over my brain. 
> 
> I really just wanted to write Booker blushing and Copley wearing his leather jacket.
> 
> This happened.

**Andy**

Andy knows something is _off_ the moment she steps foot into the safe house they’re currently in. 

She looks around and sees Nicky cooking, Joe sketching, Nile laying on the couch listening to music, and Booker playing on his phone. 

She’s about to brush off the feeling when she notices Booker smiling. 

It’s not so out of the ordinary. He smiles more now. But he’s smiling _at_ his phone, like he got a particularly pleasant message. Or he’s looking at something inappropriate, which, _valid_ , but he’d just go in his room for that.

She kicks his chair and he startles and throws his phone face down on the table like it burned him. 

_Interesting._

**“** What are you hiding?”

“Nothing.” Booker says way too quickly to be true. 

Andy just raises an eyebrow at him and he blushes, which _is_ weird.

“Who are you texting?” She tries again and he gets this smirk on his face that she knows means he’s up to no good.

“You know what texting is, Boss?”

“Asshole.” She sits down next to him and he scoots over to make room for her. 

Andy looks around and no one is paying them any attention so she doesn’t bother lowering her voice.

“Book. Who’s got you smiling like that?” 

“No one.” 

Booker’s phone pings with an incoming message and Andy grabs it before thinking it through. Booker’s hand hovers awkwardly in the air and he has a sheepish look on his face. 

Andy knows then that whoever is messaging him, it’s serious and she hands him back the phone without looking. 

“Not gonna ask?”

“No.” Andy goes to stand but he tugs her back into her seat.

“It’s James…” Booker clears his throat. ”Copley.” Booker whispers after a moment, the blush on his cheeks spreading down his neck. 

Andy brings her hand up to cup the back of his neck, pleased when the tension he was carrying releases. 

“You deserve this, Book.”

“Andy.”

She squeezes his neck one more time and places a kiss on his forehead. 

“You get to be happy, Sébastien.”

**Joe and Nicky**

“We don’t have an hour!” Joe watches as Booker paces in the dirt, yelling on the phone at Copley. 

Nicky comes up next to him and they look over quickly at where Nile is trying to bandage Andy from where she took a bullet. 

Shit job went to shit. The usual. Now they need a helicopter to get out of this god forsaken place and Booker’s arguing with Copley about it.

“James.” Booker’s voice breaks and then he breaks off into French. Joe swears he hears a _sweetheart_ or two thrown in there. 

“Did he just?” Nicky asks him as he hands Joe a water bottle.

“Yep.”

“Huh?”

“How long do you think that’s been going on?”

Before Nicky can answer Booker hangs up the phone.

“Helicopter. Thirty minutes.”

Andy grunts her acknowledgement while Nile forces her to drink more water. 

“What?” Booker asks them both as he drinks his on water.

“Impressive.” 

“What is?”

“How you got Copley to bring the time down thirty minutes on the helicopter.” Joe turns at Andy’s snort and then smiles at Booker. “Oh, I’m sorry, _James_.”

Booker grabs the back of his neck, a sure sign he’s either nervous or embarrassed, a blush rising on his cheeks.

“How long has that been going on?” Joe asks after a moment, taking pity on Booker. 

“Uhh.” Booker looks at both of them and Joe doesn’t need to see Nicky’s face to know they both have looks of genuine curiosity on their faces. 

Booker must come to the same conclusion. 

“Since London.” 

Nicky smiles as he hugs Booker and says congratulations in French and Booker almost sags in relief. 

Joe slaps Booker on the back once before pulling him into a bear hug.

“Happy for you.”

“Thank you, brother.” 

**Nile**

“Oops.”

Nile turns her head at the sound of a young woman near their table just in time to see her spill her water, thankfully, all over Booker.

She also notices his flinch as he stares frozen at the woman whose friends are apologizing and dragging their less than sober friend away. 

Copley comes back from the bar, takes one look at the glass on the ground and Booker’s soaking wet upper half and practically drags a frozen Booker outside, but not before snapping at a bartender for a towel. 

“What’s that about?” Nile asks Andy, Joe, and Nicky. Andy shrugs while Joe and Nicky look slightly sheepish but also slightly worried for Booker. 

“Joe? Nicky?” Nile prods before Nicky sighs in his profound way, like he’s tired and sad all at once.

“His son threw water on him.” Nicky says quietly as Joe squeezes his hand. “It’s not a happy memory.”

“And you just let Copley take him outside?!” 

Andy laughs now and everyone turns toward her. 

“If you think he’s not okay go check for yourself.” Andy says cryptically as she takes another swig of her drink. 

Nile looks at everyone and gets up to follow where Copley and Booker went outside but stops in her tracks when she sees the scene before her.

Booker’s leaning against the railing as Copley drags the towel over his hands and neck, drying him while Booker’s head rests on Copley’s chest.

“Sébastien.” Copley says quietly enough that Nile can barely hear. 

Booker lifts his head enough to look at Copley and his eyes are bloodshot like he’s holding back tears. Copley brings his hand up to his cheek and Nile watches as Booker leans into it before turning and kissing his palm.

Copley smiles and starts to take off his sweater. 

“Here.” Copley hands Booker the sweater as he gestures for Booker to take off his leather jacket that has water dripping off of it.

“James. I don’t - ”

“Maybe I want to wear it.” Copley raises an eyebrow at Booker and even if Nile lives a hundred more lifetimes she would still swear she’d never thought she’d see Booker blush.

Nile watches as they change jackets and sighs in relief when just being in dry clothes seems to lighten Booker’s mood, although that could also be the sight of Copley in his leather jacket. She doesn’t want to think about it. 

She’s about to go back inside when she sees Booker tug Copley closer to him and kiss him once quickly before leaning their foreheads together.

“Merci.” 

Copley kisses Booker again and Nile finally goes back inside, feeling guilty now for trespassing on such an intimate moment. 

“Well?” Andy asks her when she sits back down.

“He’s okay.” 

They all nod their heads and she looks at all of them imploringly.

“You all knew?”

Joe laughs and nudges Nile. “You don’t live with someone for two hundred years and not learn all of their tells.”

“Huh.” Nile will admit that Joe has a point and now that she thinks back on it she can see all of the little moments where Booker and Copley definitely seemed closer than colleges or even friends.

“How’d he manage to snag a guy like Copley?” Nile asks the table as they laugh. 

She ducks her head when she feels Booker’s hand on her back.

“I ask myself that everyday, kid.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
